Fear
by vickychaaan
Summary: "Her whole life, she saw her dad betraying her mother with a lot of women, what if Soul do that with her? Maybe she's just being paranoiac, or maybe not. But, we can't know if we don't try it? Right? And she was ready, there, in front of him [...]" One-shot SoulxMaka ;3


**Hey guys! So, this fic is tiny, right? I wished I could make it bigger, but I made it on class. These days are being crazy lately! I'm kind in love with MakaxSoul ship. I hope you guys like this one-shot. Have a sweet week ;3**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (only on my dreams).**

So long. Since Maka asked Soul a time to train their skills all by their self for a while, they don't saw each other for a long time, and he hated it. No calls, no texts, even letters. That killed him, but today they're going to meet again and he finally will know her answer about their last talk.

Right before they go in a trip for some place away from each other, Soul confessed he's feelings for his meister , but he also accepted the fact that she would need a time to think about it. And she had, all this time on her trip. She had enough time to think.

It was more than obvious what they feel for each other, even Black Star realized how their eyes met and the one and only Kid said that their love are symmetric –miracle-. The truth hidden between all this lovey dovey stuff is that Maka is afraid of a relationship, she's afraid of getting hurt in a place that is hard to fix it, her heart. She loved (and love) Soul? Hell yeah! But what about circumstances? Critics? What if he betray her? That's right, betrayal.

Her whole life, she saw her dad betraying her mother with a lot of women, what if Soul do that with her?

Maybe she's just being paranoiac, or maybe not. But, we can't know if we don't try it? Right? And she was ready, there, in front of him, that red eyes more kinder than usual, that shark smile more happier than when they win a fight, she was so lost in her thoughts that she even realized that she was in his arms, his strong arms, less destructive than they always were.

"Maka" He let it out, in a relief "Don't you ever try to pull me away from you again. Did you hear me?"

"Yeah…" She hugged him back and tight, she was nervous, but confess to him was something really necessary, that hidden love was killing her inside. "Soul?"

"Hm-hm?" He mumbled

"I… I"

She tried to let some word get out of her mouth, but it was difficult. She envied Soul, he confessed to her so naturally.

"You…?"

"I… I'm afraid" Soul hugged her tightly "I'm afraid of having a relationship with you, or with anyone else"

"Because you think I may cheat on you." He took the words out of her mouth "Am I right?"

"Yeah. How you-?"

"I know you better than I know myself, Maka. I knew it was going to be this way."

Soul was no longer hugging her. He got his sit on their sofa. He looked sad, really sad.

"I thought that all this time in a trip you would think that I might be the best for you. I am by your side every day and I don't want anything different, except of one thing"

"I just don't wanna get hurt!" She shouted

"I know! Me either!" He shouted back "I don't want you to get hurt. I want you by my side so I can take care of you. I want you to know that I can be there for you all the time, not just as weapon and partner, but as your lover. I was afraid too!"

"What?" They're static, desperate.

"I was afraid of rejection. I am afraid now! I don't wanna be just 'partners'. I want you!"

The blonde girl didn't had the chance to say one more word, cause her lips was already taken by his. She didn't denied, she kissed him back. He held her tightly and got her hips on his, he explored her mouth with his tongue, explored her back and her hair with his hands. Her hands was in his was on his neck, scratching lightly. They only stopped cause someone knocked on the door, that was open.

"I knew you two would end up like this." Liz said, laughing. "I know you two just got back, but I need your help Maka, I wanna study for real for the test"

"Ok, let's go to the library and we study there"

"Okay, I'll go on ahead!"

And the girl left, Soul got Maka's lips again, just a peck.

"I want you too" The meister said it

"Thank God" He laughed "Can I go too?"

"Why? You hate studying"

"What? I wanna stay with my girlfriend"


End file.
